


Towel Wrapping Habits

by cozycatwriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hotel ppl don't know what they're doing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Trans Male Character, leon is dumb lol, tbh i'd do the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatwriter/pseuds/cozycatwriter
Summary: Leon and Chris have to share a room after a mission. Leon reveals more than he intends to Chris about and because of his towel wrapping habits.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Towel Wrapping Habits

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me after I almost opened the bathroom door to someone while wearing a towel around my waist- ALSO did y'all catch that Silent Hill reference??

There’s a bored-looking hotel employee sitting at the desk in front of Leon and Chris. Her eyes look slightly glazed over as she types into her computer, seemingly searching for a room or two that she could put the two men.

Leon isn’t one to typically be annoyed by sounds, but the clacking of her keyboard against the droning silence of the hotel lobby is slightly pushing him over the edge. Her bright red long nails aren’t helping the sound either.

Glancing beside him, Leon can see Chris hunched over and leaning on the hotel desk, running a presumably tired hand down his face. Everyone else on the team has gotten rooms, but Chris and Leon seem to be out of luck.

Leon opens his mouth to tell Chris that honestly, he can get a ride somewhere else or try to make the ride back home himself-which Chris had refused because they were both tired and worn out from the mission-just as the lady clears her throat.

She stops typing, and ever so slowly turns toward them.

“There’s a room upstairs with two beds.”

There’s a pause, Chris looks back at Leon.

Leon just shrugs. If it works it works, right?

Chris turns back to the woman.

“Sure, we’ll take it.”

Leon is just noticing that the woman is also chewing pink gum, smacking her lips loudly as she turns to the key rack behind her.

Damn he must be tired if he didn’t notice that before. Maybe he was too distracted by the keyboard.

What seems like forever after, Chris and Leon finally find themselves in front of the hotel room door, the gold letters on the wooden door reading, ‘302’.

Chris unlocks the door, his gym bag swinging from his shoulder and knocking into the door as he bent forward. Turning the knob, he pushes the door open, then turns to Leon and beckons through the doorway.

“Ladies first?”

There’s a grimace hiding on Leon’s face as he instead scoffs and pushes through the doorway.

Plan of action? Shower. He wants one, desperately. Hopefully the beds are comfortable, otherwise his body will not like him in the morning-

There’s a soft thud at his back as Chris walks right into Leon standing at the doorway.

“Didn’t she say two beds?”

————————————

Couple minutes later and they realize that there _are_ two beds, specifically two bed frames with one larger mattress over the two frames.

“It’s too fucking late to deal with this.”

Chris just chuckles at Leon’s outburst.

To be fair, he does have a point, since it’s 2:34am in the morning, which Leon can read from the bright red numbers on the side table beside the weird Frankenstein bed.

Chris just shrugs, “Eh. It’s one night.”

“Well, I’m grabbing a shower before I do anything else.”

Chris nods. “I’ll grab one after then.” He sits on the end of the bed, “I’ll see if I check up on everyone else.”

Leon puts his bag behind Chris as he rummages through it, looking for sleepwear but just as he finds it Chris interrupts.

“Don’t take forever in there, Pretty Hair.”

Leon just scoffs.

“I’ll be in and out before you even notice.”

He turns to the bathroom. There’s a hesitation in his step as he feels like he’s forgetting something, but his tired brain is quickly losing the thought of what he was forgetting.

He’d figure it out later.

—————————

Later is 10 minutes later as he’s standing in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist as he realizes he didn’t bring his clothes in.

The hot shower had felt relaxing on his sore muscles and ribs and had made him even more tired. He’s imagining at least comfortable sheets and nice pillows, it _is_ a decent hotel-he’s moving to the door, he needs those clothes-and the bed is big even if he has to share it with-

Chris, who’s still sitting on the bed and looks up at the sound of Leon entering the room.

Chris seems to have froze in whatever he was doing and it takes Leon’s sluggish brain a good minute to realize why as he sees Chris’s eyes glance down on Leon’s body then quickly up again.

Now Leon remembers why he wanted to bring the clothes with him. He had gotten into the habit years ago of wrapping a towel around his waist instead of his chest to the point where he did it automatically.

He yanked the towel up to his chest, his brain fumbling for an explanation. He knew that Claire knew, they had had that conversation years ago, but he didn’t know if Chris knew.

There’s an internal cringe as he realizes he accidentally flashed Chris-granted there wasn’t much anyway, but definitely not a flat chest-

He takes a stuttering step backwards into the bathroom as he scolds himself about being careless and out of it before his back thuds into the closed bathroom door.

_Oh c’mon!_

Chris is still watching him with a somewhat confused and concerned expression on his face.

“I uh, I just need the clothes beside you.”

Chris gives a slow nod as Leon turns to the stupid, stupid door that closed on him.

The door now open, Leon turns back and is startled by Chris standing in front of him, shirt and shorts in hand.

There’s a pause.

“Claire told me. She was worried about you being injured in the field cause of wearing the uh,” Chris’s brows dip, verbal memory seemingly failing him.

“Binder?”

There’s a snap then a finger gun made out of Chris’s calloused free hand.

“That’s it.” A second passes, then brown eyes narrow. “You’re not injured are you?”

“No, no. I’m okay. My ribs kind of ache but nothing serious. A painkiller and I’ll be fine.”

Pause.

“But thank you. And uh, thanks for the clothes.” Leon uses one hand to hold up the towel and the other to grab the clothes from Chris.

“And I-fuck, I’m sorry. I just, I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

Chris waves a hand. “It’s alright. I...I just wasn’t expecting it.” There’s a beat of silence. “This doesn’t change anything by the way, you’re still Leon to me. Just FYI.”

He gives a soft laugh, “And don’t worry, you didn’t traumatize me or anything.”

Leon laughs, there’s a feeling of relief at Chris’s words. “Right.”

Another pause.

“Though I do have to ask, are you done with the shower yet?”

“Right! Shit, sorry, just let me grab my other clothes in there.”

————————

5 minutes later and Leon has taking Chris’s place on the bed, going through his own phone.

He had texted Claire about the mission being over, since they had been talking about it earlier, which lead to Leon telling Claire what had happened. She of course had scolded him about being careful of rib injuries, but had found Leon’s habit of towel wrapping and forgetting that Chris was there, hilarious.

Of course she did. Asshole.

But she had echoed Leon’s sentiments about being pleased that Chris had dealt with the incident well. Granted he had already known, but it still nice that he hadn’t treated Leon any differently. Claire hadn’t thought that he would and she had been proven correct.

The conversation had ended with Leon promising to meet for coffee when time became available for both of them, maybe they could even drag Chris along.

Getting coffee with both of the Redfields?

Now that would be an interesting afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you want me to add to this series!


End file.
